Kortopi
Summary Kortopi (コルトピ, Korutopi) was member #12 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of criminals with class-A bounties. He was the weakest member in the Troupe when it came to physical strength. However, his abilities were extremely useful to the Troupe and he was highly valued. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Kortopi Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Phantom Troupe Member #12 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Conjurer; Kortopi is a very powerful Conjurer being able to create replicas of entire buildings quite easily. A feat which surprised Kurapika. He can at least use the four basic techniques), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Was not afraid of the idea of fighting Feitan and Phinks), Creation (As a Conjurer he can create physical objects out of his aura), Duplication (Kortopi can create exact replicas of objects), Psychometry (Kortopi's replicas function as his En) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Kortopi was able to create at least fifty tall buildings instantly, a feat which baffled Kurapika, this speaks for his Actual Aura Output which is clearly immense. It was stated that only strong individuals can join the Troupe so Kortopi must be far superior to any average Nen user. He was also willing to fight Feitan Portor and Phinks Magcub when they were arguing) Speed: Hypersonic+ (He was able to keep up with the other Troupe members in their pursuit of Kurapika.) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Ranks 13th at arm-wrestling in the Troupe. However, he should still be extremely strong considering his aura output. While he may be the weakest physically, he should still have considerable combat abilities as he is in the Troupe.) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (At least with Ren, Kortopi should be able to output an immense amount of aura) Stamina: Immensely High. Should be far superior to anyone who passed the Hunter Exam, which involved running 80 kilometers across different terrains. Range: Standard Melee Range, several kilometers with Nen abilities. Kortopi can detect his copies at least 2,500 meters away and his range is likely far higher. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. As a member of the Phantom Troupe, Kortopi should be extremely knowledgeable about Nen and should be a skilled fighter in his own right. Weaknesses: He needs to touch an object with his left hand to replicate it. He cannot replicate living things. Kortopi can replicate supernatural objects but not their effects. His copies disappear after 24 hours regardless of where they are or the size. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Kortopi is a powerful Conjurer who can at least use all the basic techniques *'Gallery Fake (神の左手悪魔の右手ギャラリーフェイク Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand):' When Kortopi touches an object with his left hand, his Nen ability allows him to conjure a replica of that object with his right hand. He cannot replicate living things except as inanimate objects, meaning the copies will look like corpses. While the ability appears to enable him to reproduce even conjured objects, Kortopi is unable to mimic their effects. The replicas that he creates vanish after 24 hours, regardless of their size. However, before their disappearance, Kortopi can track the movements and position of every copied object by touching the original. This ability has been compared to En. Gallery Genei_col.jpg|Kortopi's design in the 2011 anime Kortopi_nen.png|Gallery Fake Volume_34_-_Kortopi.jpg|Kortopi's face Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychometry Users